It's You
by Iyes Zayyana
Summary: Semua hanya tahu kalau Naruto itu sama iblisnya dengan sahabat ravennya, Sasuke Uchiha. Dan semua orang juga hanya tahu betapa brengseknya kedua sahabat itu. Namun, manusia tak mungkin sepenuhnya berhati iblis, bukan? Warning : AU, OOC, Newbi, typo's, dll. NaruHina, SasuSaku, slight other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Plak...**_

Suara permukaan telapak tangan yang beradu dengan kulit pipi terdengar memecah keheningan ruangan. Dua pasang mata beriris serupa hanya dapat membola lebar sesaat setelah kejadian tersebut berlangsung, sementara dua pasang iris serupa lainnya sama-sama saling beradu menatap nyalang.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Naruto?" seru sesosok pria berambut pirang yang nampak menghujamkan tatapan tajam pada sepasang iris yang identik dengan iris matanya, "Tidak 'kah kau jera dengan perbuatanmu? Kau benar-benar memalukan, Naruto."

Mendecih. Sosok lain berambut pirang namun dalam versi yang lebih muda pun terkekeh pelan. "Seperti aku pernah peduli saja." dengusnya.

"Dasar anak ku—"

Secepat pria paruh baya tersebut hendak kembali melayangkan telapak tangan untuk menampar sang putera, namun secepat itu pula seorang pemuda akhir berambut merah bata menangkap telapak tangan sang Ayah.

"Sudah cukup, _Tou-san._" Pemuda tersebut menatap sosok pria paruh baya tersebut dengan pandangan lelah, "Naruto tak sepantasnya terus kau salahkan. Dia hanya korban akan keegoisan kita."

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara?" Sosok pirang tersebut menatap sang putera pertama tepat kemata.

Melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan sang Ayah, Sabaku Gaara— Pemuda beruntung yang diadopsi oleh keluarga adik perempuan ayah kandungnya setelah sang Ayah wafat— menatap sang adik dengan tatapan bersalah. "Kita terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kita sendiri, sehingga mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto."

Terdiam. Sosok pria paruh baya berambut pirang itu pun hanya bisa mendesahkan napasnya dengan berat. Mendudukan dirinya pada sofa, pria tersebut langsung mendapat usapan pada kedua pundaknya dari sesosok wanita berambut merah darah panjang yang sedari tadi hanya bisa berdiam diri.

"_Anata ...,_" ucapnya begitu lirih.

Sementara itu, sosok pirang lainnya— Naruto— nampak tengah menghujamkan tatapan tajamnya pada sosok sang kakak angkat.

Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari sosok sang adik, pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut itu justru mengulas senyum tipis. Namun sayangnya, decihan samarlah yang didapatnya dari sang adik.

"Naruto ..." Suara sang kepala keluarga Namikaze tersebut kembali terdengar setelah suasana ruangan keluarga tersebut berada dalam keheningan yang cukup lama. "Mulai besok kau akan _Tou-san _pindahkan ke Konoha."

"A—"

Belum sempat sang putera mengucapkan sepatah kata pun penolakan yang ingin diungkapkannya, sang kepala keluarga Namikaze tersebut segera menyela ucapan sang putera pirangnya. "Sekolah di Konoha akan membuatmu lebih baik." ucapnya begitu tegas, sama sekali tak ingin menerima penolakan.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan," ucap Naruto sarat akan kekecewaan. "padahal katakan saja kalau kau ingin membuangku." Dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, pemuda pirang itu pun segera berlari menaiki tangga.

_**Bruk...**_

Kemudian suara bedebam pintu yang ditutup secara kasar pun terdengar.

"_Anata ..."_ Wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang duduk di samping sang kepala keluarga Namikaze pun kembali bersuara. "Kau tidak serius, 'kan?"

Menatap sang Isteri begitu lekat, sebuah senyum getir pun tersungging pada paras rupawannya. "Ini demi kebaikan putera kita, Kushi_-chan. _Aku yakin Kakek dan Neneknya di Konoha adalah jalan terbaik untuk mengembalikan Naruto kita yang dulu."

Terisak, Kushina menatap sang putera angkat yang kini tengah balik menatap dirinya pasrah. Kushina pun tahu, bahwa keputusan sepihak sang suami memang tak bisa dibantah atau dibatalkan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>It's You<strong>

Chara punya Om Masashi, It's You punya aku.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo's, cerita pasaran, Newbie, dll.

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku, slight other.

Don't like, don't read. Jangan kasar-kasar ya kalau ngeflame, aku gak tahan banting soalnya.

Happy reading...

.

.

.

.

.

_**Brush...**_

Mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya, Haruno Sakura hanya bisa menggermetakan giginya kesal sesaat dirinya baru saja menjadi korban _bullying _di sekolah. Memicingkan matanya, gadis berambut senada dengan bunga musim semi tersebut menatap tajam sang pelaku penyiraman dirinya dengan air yang diyakininya adalah air bekas kain pel.

"Uwah ... lain kali makanya mandi dulu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Sakura_-chan._" Sang pelaku penyiraman berucap dengan nada mengejek yang sangat kentara, sukses membuat emosi sang gadis merah jambu yang tengah di_bully_-nya semakin meningkat. Tak memperdulikan sama sekali tatapan penuh kebencian yang menghujam dirinya, Karin Uzumaki— nama gadis cantik berambut merah panjang tersebut— melemparkan ember kosong yang berada ditangannya tepat ke arah kaki korbannya. "Ini hanya pembukaan saja, Sakura_-chan. _Setelah ini aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang lebih baik." desisnya begitu tajam nan berbahaya. Kemudian setelah mengucapkan ancamannya tersebut, sosok wanita yang terkenal karena posisinya sebagai puteri sekolah itu pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras hingga berdarah_, _ Sakura meninju permukaan dinding yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sial." desisnya kesal.

Sial?

Sakura memang sial. Siapa yang menyangka surat cinta yang disiapkannya sepanjang malam akan membawa kesialan untuk dirinya? Dan kalau bisa Sakura untuk memutar waktu, Sakura tak akan pernah mau mempermalukan dirinya hanya demi menyerahkan surat tersebut pada sang pujaan hati. Ya, sang pujaan hati. Sang pujaan hati berwajah malaikat namun berjiwa dan berhati iblis.

"Arrrggghh ... Uchiha sialan!" seru gadis berambut merah muda tersebut kesal, tanpa memperdulikan sama sekali berbagai macam pandangan penuh penghinaan yang sedari tadi dilayangkan oleh orang-orang yang terus berlalu lalang di sepanjang lorong panjang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menatap datar wanita tua namun bertampang awet muda yang sedari tadi mengoceh tidak jelas di hadapannya, Naruto pun menguap dengan begitu lebarnya. Memutar bola mata bosan, pemuda berambut pirang itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Nenek tua. Aku bosan."<p>

_**Brak...**_

Menggebrak meja di hadapannya secara kasar, Tsunade Senju – Kepala sekolah sekaligus Nenek dari pemuda pirang kurang ajar di hadapannya— menatap nyalang Naruto. "Sopanlah sedikit, Bocah. Kau benar-benar kurang ajar rupanya." serunya penuh emosi.

Tersenyum miring, Naruto menatap mencemooh wanita yang telah melahirkan Ayahnya ke dunia ini. "Memangnya salah siapa?" tanya begitu kalem. "Bukankah aku begini karena ulah puteramu? Salahkan dulu orangtua sialan itu, baru salahkan aku."

Mencengkeram erat permukaan meja di hadapannya, wanita bertampang awet muda tersebut benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan cucu yang sebenarnya sangat disayanginya tersebut ke dasar lautan. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Naruto." ucapnya begitu geram.

Menyeringai lebar, Naruto pun membalikan badannya. "Seperti aku pernah peduli saja." Dan pemuda bermata indah tersebut itu pun berlalu dari ruangan tersebut. Sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan sang Nenek untuk melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya, ekspresi penuh luka yang selalu disembunyikannya dan tak pernah sudi ditunjukannya pada satu orang pun, selain bayangan dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin.

"Naruto ..." Sementara sang Nenek hanya dapat berucap lirih setelah pintu ruangannya tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

_Hallo semuanya..._

_Perkenalkan aku newbi di Ffn. Panggil aja Iyes. Aku masih baru di sini. Nekat post fict setelah diteror adek aneh bin ajaib yang ngakunya mau jadi beta readerku dan ngasih aku salah satu accountnya yang gak pernah dipake. Tapi mana? Dia sama sekali gak nongol buat ngebeta.  
><em>

_Ehehe ... aku tahu kok fict ini pasaran dan monoton. Tapi aku harap, fict ini bisa diterima. Untuk permulaan pendek aja dulu, Sasuke-kun dan Hina-channya juga belum muncul._

_Oke... adakah yang meluangkan waktu untuk mereview?_

_Salam hangat, Iyes Zayyana Malika_


	2. Chapter 2

Melangkahkan kakinya mantap dengan dagu terangkat angkuh dan kedua tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam kantung celana seragamnya, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto terus berjalan maju ke depan menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah guna menuju kelas yang akan mulai ditempatinya. Meniup gelembung dari permen karet yang sedari tadi dikunyahnya di dalam mulut dan meletuskannya kemudian, pemuda pirang itu pun kemudian mendengus karena merasa jengah dengan tatapan-tatapan Siswa-Siswi yang terus saja terarah kepada dirinya sepanjang perjalanan yang ditempuhnya.

'_Ck, tidak tahukah mereka bahwa pandangan mereka semua menggangguku? Dasar kampungan._' batin pemuda pirang tersebut kesal.

Menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba di lorong yang cukup sepi, Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah seringai kecil saat kedua mata beriris _sapphire_-nya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang baginya menyenangkan. "_Bullying, _ahn? Tipikal." Terkekeh perlahan, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah kumpulan orang yang nampak mengeroyok seorang pemuda berkacamata tebal dengan penampilan khas kutubuku cupu.

Menyadari kehadiran orang lain diantara mereka, kumpulan orang yang berjumlah empat orang itu pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka menendangi korban _bully-_an mereka yang nampak begitu memprihatinkan dan segera menengokan kepala mereka ke belakang secara bersamaan.

"Berniat jadi Pahlawan kesiangan, eh?" sahut salah seorang dari mereka, yang memiliki ukuran badan lebih besar.

Menaikan sebelah alis pirangnya ke atas, Naruto mendengus pelan. "Siapa?" Menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya, "Jangan bercanda. Tak ada untungnya, bukan?"

Mengerutkan kening secara kompak, keempat pemuda berpenampilan khas anak berandalan tersebut saling melemparkan pandangan antara satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap pemuda pirang yang nampak berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya salah satu pemuda yang nampak kembar dengan pemuda lainnya yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Hanya menyaksikan pertunjukan secara lebih dekat saja," Mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pemuda malang yang berada dalam posisi duduk terpojok di dinding, "tsk ... bahan _bully-_an pasaran. Lain kali carilah _bully_-an yang lebih menantang. Sudah tidak zaman mem_bully _orang macam seperti ini. Kalian benar-benar berselera rendah."

"Apa maksudmu, bocah pirang?" desis pemuda ber_name tag ' _Kidoumaru'.

"Tsk ... _idiot._" ungkap Naruto tanpa sungkan sedikit pun. Tersenyum miring, pewaris perusahaan tambang minyak bumi dan batu bara tersebut menatap keempat pemuda yang nampak mulai murka terhadapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Bahkan kalian sama sekali tak bisa menangkap maksudku sedikit pun. Dasar otak udang."

_**Srak...**_

_**Duak...**_

_**Bruk...**_

Secepat sebuah pukulan akan melayang ke arah pemuda pirang tersebut, secepat itu pula terjadi sebuah tangkisan dan tendangan yang disusul dengan terdengarnya suara benturan keras menabrak tembok.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain diriku, karena hanya aku yang berhak untuk menghabisinya." ucap sesosok pemuda berambut _raven— _yang dengan begitu ajaibnya muncul secara tiba-tiba, yang cara dan kemunculannya tak disadari— dengan nada yang terdengar begitu dingin dan menekan.

"S-Sasuke?" pekik salah satu diantara mereka.

Menatap horor pada sang pendatang, ketiga berandalan tersebut melangkah mundur ke belakang. Sementara satu pemuda yang lain nampak tengah terbatuk-batuk seraya memegang perutnya yang terkena hadiah tendangan dari pemuda _raven _tersebut. Belum lagi punggungnya yang membentur dinding dengan begitu keras, terasa begitu sangat menyakitkan.

"Tsk ... Bisakah kau berhenti bertindak sok kuasa, _Teme?_" tanya pemuda pirang tersebut jengah, setelah cukup lama berdiam diri.

Membelalakan mata mereka kompak saat mendengar sebutan kurang ajar dari pemuda pirang tersebut pada salah satu siswa yang sangat disegani mereka dan hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah, keempat pemuda berandalan ditambah dengan siswa korban _bully-_an yang masih terdiam dalam keberdayaannya pun menatap penuh iba pada siswa yang mereka yakini adalah seorang murid baru tersebut. Mereka meyakini nasib pemuda pirang tersebut tengah berada di ujung tanduk.

Namun—

"Aku memang penguasa di sekolah ini, _Dobe."_

—mereka hanya dapat saling melemparkan tatapan bingung ketika respon sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut yang terbilang luar biasa di luar perkiraan mereka. Kenapa respon sang penguasa sekolah tersebut nampak begitu santai?

Mendecih pelan, Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi. "Kau seharusnya tak ikut campur, Sasuke. Kau hanya menggangguku saja." ungkapnya sambil berlalu.

Tersenyum miring. Uchiha Sasuke kemudian ikut melangkahkan kakinya, menyusul sang pirang dan mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

Sementara mereka yang ditinggalkan, hanya bisa terdiam dalam kebingungan dan keterpakuan.

"S-Sebenarnya ... s-siapa pemuda pirang itu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, pemuda bertubuh agak sedikit gemuk.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>It's You<strong>

_Semua chara adalah hak milik __**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, It's You **__adalah tulisan __**Iyes Zayyana.**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, Newbi, **__cerita monoton, alur tidak beraturan, dan kekurangan lainnya._

_**Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku, **__dan beberapa selingan sebelum mencapai pair utama._

_Tidak suka? Jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. Flame? Jangan kasar-kasar, ya._

_**Happy reading...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Menatap jengah pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan ber_style _unik seperti pantat ayam yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya tajam, Naruto akhirnya mendecakan lidahnya kesal. "Bisakah kau berhenti memandangku seperti itu, _Teme? _Pandanganmu benar-benar membuatku tak nyaman."

"Hn?"

"_Baka," _Naruto melempar bungkus _snack _setengah kosong ditangannya tepat ke arah wajah pemuda yang tengah duduk di hadapannya tersebut. Isi _snack _tersebut itu pun sontak berhamburan dan jatuh mengotori lantai kantin sekolah mereka. Sementara Sasuke segera melemparkan _deathglare _andalannya.

"_Dobe ..." _desisnya begitu tajam, sarat akan pesan kematian dan sukses membuat siswa-siswi lain— yang sedari tadi menyaksikan interaksi tak biasa antara Sasuke dan Siswa yang nampak asing bagi mereka tersebut secara diam-diam— merasa merinding dan segera menyingkir.

Namun lain halnya dengan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu hanya mendengus mendapati reaksi yang terbilang biasa dari sahabat semenjak di dalam kandungan Ibu mereka masing-masing tersebut. "Salahmu sendiri," ungkapnya ringan, "kau menatapku seolah-olah kau itu menyukaiku, _Teme._"

Memasang ekspresi jijik yang sangat kentara pada wajahnya, Sasuke kemudian tersenyum mencemooh. "Dalam mimpimu, _Dobe. _Terlalu banyak wanita yang begitu menginginkanku. Aku masih cukup waras untuk menyia-nyiakan mereka yang bahkan rela menjadi rekan ranjangku walau hanya untuk satu malam." ungkapnya penuh kesombongan.

Naruto mendengus, "Tak kusangka lima tahun tak bersama, kau berubah narsis begini."

"Ck, hentikan perkataan _ambigu_mu itu, _Baka. _Kau membuat kita seperti pasangan _gay _yang sudah lama berpisah. Menjijikan."

"Hoo~ Kau jijik padaku, eh?" tanya Naruto dengan nada _sing a song,_ "Padahal kita sering tidur dan mandi bersama, lho."

_**Plak...**_

Dan sebuah geplakan pun bersarang pada kepala pirangnya. Naruto menatap tajam sang pelaku pemukulan seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Tak usah memukulku, _Teme."_

"Hn. Itu untuk menghentikan mulut besarmu," Sasuke tersenyum miring, "dan siapa tahu saja otak bodoh berkaratmu ikut ter_setting _ulang."

"Gaaah ... dasar _Teme._"

Mengabaikan protesan sahabat pirangnya, Sasuke meraih gelas jus tomat yang tersimpan di atas meja. Meneguknya perlahan, Sasuke pun kembali meletakan gelas yang telah hanya terisi setengah kosong. Sasuke mengarahkan kembali iris _onyx_-nya pada Naruto, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apanya yang apa?" Naruto balik bertanya, sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk ramen yang _mie_-nya hanya diaduk-aduk olehnya semenjak tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa terdampar di sini?"

Meminggirkan mangkuk ramen tersebut dari hadapannya, Naruto pun kemudian mengarahkan mata beriris _sapphire_-nya tepat ke iris _onyx_ kepunyaan sang sahabat _raven. _"Terdampar? Memangnya aku sedang berlayar dan kemudian kapalku karam, begitu?"

Berdecak, Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. "Berhentilah bermain-main, Naruto. Aku serius."

"Aku tidak sedang bermain-main, aku serius kok." seru Naruto ketus.

"Naruto ..." Sasuke mendesis tajam.

"Mereka membuangku. Sudah puas?" Naruto tersenyum sinis saat Sasuke nampak terdiam. "Mereka mengirimku ke sini karena merasa muak dengan keberadaanku. Minato dan Kushina hanya membutuhkan Gaara bersama mereka."

"...,"

"Mereka sama sekali tak menginginkanku."

"..."

Terdiam, Sasuke hanya membiarkan sahabat pirangnya terus berbicara. Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang pintar dan bahkan tak pernah sudi untuk menghibur seseorang, tapi Sasuke tahu Naruto mengerti dirinya dengan sangat baik. Tak perlu berkata apa-apa dan hanya cukup menjadi pendengar yang baik, begitulah cara dirinya menunjukan kepeduliannya pada satu-satunya sahabat terdekatnya.

Tersadar dari pemikirannya, Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Tapi aku akan membuat mereka menyesal, sangat menyesal. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka hidup tenang di sana." ungkap Naruto dengan mata berkilat penuh emosi. "Mereka akan menyesal karena telah mengirimku ke Konoha." tekadnya.

"Hn."

"Dan kau sendiri? Apa ma—"

"Sudah saatnya kita masuk kelas," Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ingat posisimu yang masih anak baru." peringatnya sebelum akhirnya berlalu lebih dulu dari Naruto.

"Tidak adil." mencibir, Naruto menatap sejenak beberapa jenis makanan di atas meja yang sama sekali belum tersentuh sebelum akhirnya ikut bangkit dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantin yang sudah mulai nampak sepi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"A-Aku mohon Kiba<em>-kun <em>berhentilah memaksaku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi."

"Tapi Hinata_-chan ...,_"

"K-Kiba_-kun ... _aku mohon."

Menatap jengah dua sosok yang nampak asyik dengan dunia mereka berdua, hingga sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaannya yang hendak memasuki ruangan, Naruto mendengus sinis. "Bisakah kalian menyingkir dan berhenti menghalangi jalan?"

Menoleh secara bersamaan, gadis berambut _indigo _panjang dan pemuda berambut coklat jabrik tersebut itu pun segera berpindah dari posisi mereka di depan pintu.

"Kalau kalian ingin bermain drama? Carilah panggung teater. Di sana akan mendapat pelatihan yang baik. Adegan roman picisan kalian benar-benar memuakan." ungkapnya begitu ketus sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan pemuda berambut coklat tersebut yang tengah mencoba menyerangnya— namun tak bisa karena sebelah lengannya ditahan sang gadis berambut _indigo_— dengan wajah memerah karena geram.

Sementara dua sosok yang ditinggalkan saling berpandangan setelah kepergian Naruto. Gadis berambut _indigo _panjang tersebut melepaskan cekalan pada lengan sang pemuda.

"_G-Gomen,_ Kiba_-kun._"

"Seharusnya kau membiarkanku memukulnya, Hinata_-chan_. Orang itu benar-benar harus dihajar." ucap Kiba kesal. Merasa tak ada gunanya berada di luar kelas, Kiba pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas, sama sekali tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun pada gadis cantik bermata unik yang kini hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya.

Tersentak, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah ingatan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba terlintas dalam memorinya beberapa saat yang lalu sukses membuat matanya melebar. "Orang itu ...,"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menatap nanar seorang pemuda <em>raven <em>yang tengah berciuman mesra dengan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang di pojok kelas tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun, Sakura mendecih dan mendudukan dirinya secara kasar. Sakura tak pernah habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seluruh siswa-siswi yang berada di dalam kelas sama sekali tak ada yang memprotes kegiatan mesum kedua pasangan tak tahu malu tersebut?

'_Tsk ... Uchiha dan kekuasaannya memang mengerikan.' _Sakura membatin miris.

Namun hal yang membuat gadis bermata _emerald _tersebut semakin miris adalah—

"Kenapa aku bisa menyukai pria seperti dia? Dan kenapa rasa itu masih begitu kuat?" ucapnya lirih dengan mata yang menatap sendu ke arah sang pemuda _raven _yang kini telah duduk di tempatnya, tepat di samping kursi Sakura.

"Berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan menyedihkanmu itu, Haruno." Pemuda_ raven _tersebut mendengus sinis, "Dasar perempuan memuakan."

_kejam._

Perkataannya begitu menusuk dan menyakiti hatinya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa begitu kejam? Tak cukupkah dengan penolakannya kemarin yang begitu kejam?

"Sebenarnya apa salahku, Sasuke_-kun? _Kenapa kau jahat sekali?"

"...,"

Diam. Sasuke sama sekali tak mengindahkan keberadaannya lagi. Pemuda tersebut memalingkan wajahnya dan lebih memilih menatap pemandangan yang ada di balik jendela.

Tersenyum miris, Sakura pun meluruskan pandangannya ke arah papan tulis. Gadis berambut senada dengan bunga musim semi tersebut tak menangis, dia hanya terdiam dalam kekosongan ekspresi pada wajahnya.

Yang tak diketahuinya, sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan dirinya dalam pantulan kaca jendela.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menguap lebar, Naruto menatap tanpa minat ke arah guru yang tengah menuliskan rumus-rumus rumit di papan tulis. Bosan. Itulah yang sudah hampir satu jam dirasakannya.<p>

_**Grek...**_

Suara kursi bergeser, membuat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian. Seluruh mata memandang heran ke arah sang siswa yang belum genap satu jam menjadi bagian kelas mereka, terpancar jelas rasa ingin tahu dari sorot mata seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa, Naruto_-kun?_" tanya wanita cantik berambut hitam bergelombang ber_name tag _ 'Kurenai Yuhi'.

"Aku keluar." jawab Naruto begitu singkat.

"Maaf?" Sang guru nampak terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Aku bilang, aku keluar." Pemuda tersebut meraih tasnya yang tersimpan di bawah kursi, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya maju ke depan kelas, "Aku pergi." Naruto melewati sang guru begitu saja dengan begitu tidak sopannya dan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas tersebut.

"A-Anak ku-kurang ajar." desis Kurenai geram.

Mulai saling berbisik satu sama lain, para siswa-siswi di ruangan tersebut dengan antusias membicararakan sikap kurang ajar siswa baru di ruangan tersebut.

Sementara seorang gadis berambut _indigo _panjang nampak menatap sendu bangku kosong sang pemuda pirang. Meremat kain roknya, gadis itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. '_Kenapa kau berubah, Naruto_-kun_?'_

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

_Hallo, semua._

_Maaf karena lama update, maklum masih belum terbiasa dengan kegiatan baru disitus ini._

_Aku senang sekali karena mendapat respon yang begitu baik dari kalian semua._

_Terima kasih karena telah bersedia mengikuti fict ini. Terima kasih untuk para reader, silent reader, reviewer, follower dan yang telah memfav fict ini._

_Aku masih belajar jadi author , reader dan reviewer. Sekali lagi, mohon kerja sama dan bimbingannya._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Balasan review : <strong>_

_**Saory Athena Namikaze : **__Tsk... kau benar-benar adik nyebelin. 'kan kakak udah izin dulu sebelum mulai nulis fict dan publish. Bercandanya jangan keterlaluan, nanti orang salah paham. Inget ini publik, sayang. Mana? Katanya mau ngebeta? Kakak mau aktif nulis NH sama SS dulu._

_**Amu B : **__Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Bad boy, ya? Apa bener ini masuk kriteria bad boy? Maaf ya kalau belum kelihatan. Pairnya NH sama SS, tapi karena fict ini baru dimulai jadi masih agak panjang menuju pair utama. Sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih._

_**Syah9126 : **__diusahakan semakin semakin panjang untuk chap-chap selanjutnya, aku masih belum pede buat nulis panjang-panjang. Iya, mereka memang nanti jadi pasangan tapi tentu ada halangannya, hehe. Wah, terima kasih. Syukurnya sampai sekarang belum ada, semoga aja gak akan ada. Lemon? Itu... ada gak ya?_

_**Sebutsajanaruto : **__Naruto centrik, ya? #kepo Iya, dua cwo ganteng itu bakalan berlagak jadi penguasa sekolah. Sakura memang jadi korban bully, tapi dichap ini dia aman. Hinata? Belum kelihatan, tapi sepertinya tidak tsundere._

_**Zero kiryuu 1 : **__semoga tidak mengecewakan. Sudah dilanjut._

_**fiaaATiasrizqi : **__uhm... Sakura dan Naruto nanti pasti bahagia, kok. Hanya saja untuk sementara Iyes bikin galau dulu. Maaf lama. _

_**Hana : **__sebenarnya pair utamanya NH sama SS, tapi nanti akan ada selingan seperti NS, SK soalnya mereka belum bisa langsung disatukan. Semoga hasilnya gak terlalu mengecewakan untuk ke depannya. Aku ngerti kok, wajar aja. 'kan setiap orang punya selera masing-masing. Hehe__**, **__iya banyak bener sosoknya. Sekarang sang pemuda._

_**Heni. Lusiana. 39 : **__iya, pairnya NH dan SS, tapi akan ada selingan sebelum akhirnya mereka bersama. Maaf lama._

_**Virgo24 : **__maaf banget, ini pairnya SS sama NH, NS hanya akan menjadi slight pair. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya._

_**Mikahiro-shinra : **__amiin. Semoga aja memang seru. Tapi mohon maaf klo mengecewakan._

_**Kripik. tikus : **__ nama accountnya unik. Salam kenal. Semoga tidak mengecewakan._

_**Guest : **__sudah dilanjuuuuutt..._

_**UchiHaruno Misaki : **__iya, serius. Tapi akan ada slight pair sebelum mereka benar-benar bersama. Terima kasih telah menunggu, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih. Wah, apakah istrinya Hasirama senju ada? Hehe..._

_**Amanda WaCha-chan : **__ maaf lama. Benarkah? Tadinya aku pikir akan banyak yang protes karena Naruto yang super OOC. Syukurlah._

_**Guest1 : **__terima kasih telah menunggu._

_**Uchiha leo : **__ Terima kasih. Maaf belum terasa konfliknya. Hmm... gak pede buat minta dibeta sama orang lain, sekarang usaha sendiri aja dulu. Terima kasih._

_**Poseidon-Sama : **__maaf masih pendek. Lemon ya? Nanti kalau chemistry-nya udah kuat, kalau asal scene itu nanti rasanya jadi hambar. Hehe... gomen ya._

_**Mayuura : **__semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Terima kasih telah menunggu._

_**Guest2 : **__NaruHina. Mmm... semoga tidak merasa dikecewakan._

_**Guest3 : **__untuk ending itu masih rahasia. Ayo, silakan ditebak._

_**DiRa-cchi 7ack : **__sudah dilanjut. Apakah penasarannya sudah terobati?_

_**Mantika mochi : **__sudah dilanjut._

_**Mohon maaf bagi yang**__**terlewat atau salah dalam penulisan.**_

* * *

><p><em>Review, please...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**It's You**

_Semua chara adalah hak milik __**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, It's You **__adalah tulisan __**Iyes Zayyana.**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, Newbi, **__cerita monoton, alur tidak beraturan, dan kekurangan lainnya._

_**Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku, **__dan beberapa selingan sebelum mencapai pair utama._

_Tidak suka? Jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. Flame? Jangan kasar-kasar, ya._

_**Happy reading...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Berbaring dengan lengan yang terlipat menutup mata di atap sekolah, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Merasa kurang nyaman dengan posisinya yang sekarang, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu pun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengganti posisi tubuhnya menjadi terduduk dengan punggung yang menyender kepada tembok. Menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu pun menatap langit yang nampak mendung. Senyum sinis tersungging pada wajah berparas rupawannya.

"Kenapa aku yang harus terbuang?" tanya Naruto, sarat akan kegetiran.

Menghembuskan napasnya kasar, Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan maju ke depan, dilipatnya kedua lengannya saat mata biru _sapphire-_nya menangkap pemandangan Siswa-siswi yang nampak berhamburan dari ruang kelas. Rupanya pemuda pirang tersebut telah cukup lama menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, bola matanya pun menyipit ketika Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut senada bunga sakura yang nampak tersudut di antara sebuah pohon besar dan beberapa siswi yang tengah memegang gunting pada sebelah tangan mereka masing-masing.

Menyeringai, Naruto meraih _smartphone_ canggihnya yang tersimpan di dalam saku celananya. Mengarahkan kamera _smartphone_-nya, dan segera menyentuh _icon zoom _kamera. Senyum miring terpatri pada wajahnya saat matanya dengan jelas menangkap pemandangan tersebut.

"Penggencetan antar siswi, eh?"

Menjilat permukaan bibir atasnya yang terasa kering, Naruto terkekeh pelan ketika kelompok siswi-siswi itu mulai menggunting pakaian gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. "Menarik. Sepertinya sekolah ini tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Meringis pelan ketika kulit tangannya terasa panas dan sakit, gadis bermarga Haruno itu hanya mampu tersenyum getir saat melihat sebuah luka sayat yang cukup panjang tertoreh pada sikut hingga bahu bagian sebelah kanannya. Keadaan bajunya yang nampak compang camping, sukses membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian Siswa-siswi yang nampak berlalu lalang melewati dirinya.

Miris. Dari sekian banyak orang tersebut— yang dengan jelas melihat kondisinya yang memprihatinkan— sama sekali tak ada yang mempedulikannya, mereka semua seolah menutup mata dan telinga mereka rapat. Terkekeh pelan, gadis itu pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan kemudian mulai meninggalkan tempat— yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi tempat dirinya di_bully_— tersebut dengan langkah gontai.

"Aku harus kuat, karena aku bukan wanita lemah." lirihnya, penuh tekad.

.

.

.

"Aku merasa kasihan dengan gadis itu." ungkap seorang pemuda bergigi unik yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan kejadian tersebut dari kejauhan.

"Sudahlah, bukan urusan kita, bukan?" salah seorang lain ikut berbicara.

"Tapi tetap saja, Karin benar-benar keterlaluan," mendecih pelan, pemuda tersebut memasukkan kedua lengannya ke dalam saku celana. "Bos juga, kenapa cuek saja melihat gadis itu dikerjai habis-habisan oleh anak buah Karin?"

"...,"

Dan Sugeitsu— nama pemuda itu— hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat pemuda berambut _raven _yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapannya.

Hening.

Tiga sosok pemuda dengan label 'Penguasa Sekolah' itu sama-sama terdiam, sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Hingga—

"Bos mau ke mana?"

—Sang pimpinan tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Melirik sekilas Sugeitsu dari ekor matanya, pemuda berambut _raven _dengan _style _unik tersebut itu pun berlalu begitu saja, sama sekali tak mengatakan satu patah kata pun.

"Sabar. Sabar." Sugeitsu mengelus dadanya, "Orang sabar disayang pacar."

"Tsk ... seperti kau sudah punya pacar saja."

Mendelik sisnis ke arah sang pemilik suara, Sugeitsu berdecak sebal, "Memangnya masalah kalau aku belum punya pacar, eh, Juugo?"

Mengangkat bahu tak acuh, sosok kekar itu pun ikut berlalu, meninggalkan Sugeitsu di belakang sekolah tanpa kata.

Sementara yang ditinggalkan pun hanya bisa menggermetakkan gigi, kesal dengan kelakuan dua orang tersebut yang begitu seenaknya pada dirinya.

Menghela napas, dia pun kemudian ikut meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Melirik ragu-ragu ke arah gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya— yang tengah merapikan penampilannya di depan kaca toilet, Hinata kemudian melepaskan _sweater _berwarna _lavender _pucatnya dan mengulurkannya pada gadis tersebut. Mengulum senyum tipis ketika gadis tersebut menatapnya heran, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Pakailah, bersih kok. Aku baru memakainya lima belas menit yang lalu."

"...,"

Menggaruk pipinya canggung saat gadis itu hanya menatap _sweater _yang disodorkannya, puteri sulung dari Hyuuga Hiasi itu pun meraih tangan gadis tersebut dan meletakan _sweater _ tersebut pada genggaman tangannya. "P-Pakailah, kau membutuhkannya untuk menutupi lengan seragammu yang nampak berantakan." ungkap pelan, sarat akan ketulusan.

Masih hanya memandangi _sweater lavender _pucat tersebut, gadis itu pun menyodorkannya kembali pada sang pemilik. "Tidak perlu."

Mengernyitkan alisnya, Hinata kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "T-Tidak, kau memerlukannya. Aku mohon pakailah, tidak baik seorang siswi berpenampilan kacau saat berada di sekolah." Hinata kembali mengulas senyum, "Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tulus menolongmu."

Tertegun, gadis bermata _emerald _tersebut hanya menatap orang asing di hadapannya dalam diam.

"A-Aku memang tidak tahu, apa yang telah terjadi, tapi ...," Hinata membalikan tubuhnya, "aku harap kau tak menilaiku sama seperti mereka." dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, lalu berlalu dari ruangan serba putih tersebut.

Tersadar dari ketertegunannya saat suara pintu yang kembali ditutup terdengar, gadis itu pun kembali mengarahkan tatapan matanya pada _sweater lavender _di tangannya dan tersenyum kemudian. "Benar juga, tidak semua orang sama, bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin yang berhembus pelan, menggerakkan helaian surai hitam kebiruan tersebut. Mata beriris _onyx _terarah lurus pada punggung pemuda yang tampak tengah berdiri tepat di kawat pembatas atap sekolah.

Hening.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari dua sosok pemuda berperawakan kontras tersebut. Hanya suara sahutan siswa-siswi lain-lah yang terdengar di antara desau angin.

_Tap ... tap ... tap ..._

Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya secara perlahan, pemuda bermata _onyx _tersebut menuju sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik di depannya.

"Kau memanggilku bukan hanya untuk diam, bukan?" membuka suaranya, Uchiha Sasuke kemudian menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping sahabat kecilnya itu.

Menghembuskan napasnya, sosok itu melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Aku bosan, _Teme._" akunya singkat.

Mendengus, Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, tatapan datar pun senantiasa terpasang. "Memangnya kau mau apa?" tanyanya begitu datar.

"Tentu saja hiburan, _Teme._" Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah seringai, "Dan tentunya kau-lah yang harus memberikannya."

Mengarahkan tatapan menilai pada Siswa baru di tersebut, senyuman mencemooh sontak dilayangkannya, "Memang kau pikir, kau siapa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Pemuda _raven _itu mendengus, pandangannya pun kemudian diarahkannya pada lapangan bola yang berada tepat di bawahnya. "Kurasa kita bisa ikut bermain." ungkapnya tidak jelas.

"Huh?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pandangan sang sahabat, dan senyuman yang terkesan berbahaya pun menghiasi paras tampannya kemudian. "Kau memang tahu seleraku, _Teme."_

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat ... cepat, kita harus segera sampai ke UKS, Hinata_-chan._" seru seorang gadis bercepol dua, seraya menggandeng tangan seorang gadis berambut _indigo _panjang yang berjalan di sampngnya.

Berjalan tergopoh-gopoh, kedua gadis tersebut terus melintasi lorong sekolah yang sepi— karena sudah berlalunya jam istirahat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Neji_-nii, Senpai?_" tanya Hinata lirih, dengan nada khawatir yang nampak kentara.

"Neji mengalami cidera lutut saat bermain sepak bola," Tenten—nama gadis tersebut— mencoba menjawab, "kudengar tiba-tiba Sasuke_-kun _bersama temannya datang dan meminta ikut bermain bola. Lalu lima belas menit kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Neji terjatuh saat hendak memasukkan bola ke gawang."

"M-Mungkinkah?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Tenten tersenyum getir, "Kita jangan berpikiran yang bermacam-macam dulu, tidak sepantasnya menyalahkan seseorang tanpa alasan dan juga bukti." ungkapnya bijak.

"_S-Senpai _benar."

.

.

.

Menghentikan langkah mereka berdua tepat di depan sebuah pintu, salah seorang dari mereka pun kemudian meraih knop pintu dan membukanya dengan perlahan.

Di dalam sana, seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang nampak tengah berada dalam posisi setengah berbaring.

"_Nii-san _...," setengah berseru, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju tempat tidur UKS.

"Hinata?" senyuman lirih disunggingkan oleh pemuda tersebut, sebelah tangannya pun digerakkannya guna menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis yang tengah menatapnya dengan begitu khawatir.

"Apa yang telah terjadi, _Nii-san?_" tanyanya lemah, sarat akan kekhawatiran.

Mendesah pelan, Hyuuga Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan sesuatu yang serius," senyuman tipis terus disunggingkannya, "_Nii-san _hanya kurang berhati-hati, sehingga mengalami kecelakaan ringan."

"Tapi ...," meringis pelan saat melihat lutut sang Kakak sepupu yang nampak terbalut perban, Hinata tersenyum getir, "lukanya tampak serius."

"Sudahlah," dengan nada menenangkan, ditatapnya lekat iris mata yang serupa dengan iris matanya, "semua akan baik-baik saja. _Nii-san _sudah mendapat perawatan."

"...," Hinata hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bingung harus berkata apa.

Mengarahkan tatapannya pada gadis lain yang berada di ruangan tersebut, gelengan kepala pun kembali dilakukannya. "Lain kali tidak usah memberitahu Hinata, Tenten." ucapnya memperingatkan, sementara yang diberi peringatan hanya meringis gugup. "Kau tahu sendiri Hinata gampang panik."

"_Gomen, _Neji." ucapnya begitu lirih.

"_Senpai _tidak salah, _Nii-san._" bela Hinata seraya menatap sang kakak.

Menghela napas pelan, Neji kembali menepuk puncak kepala sang adik sepupu. "Aku tahu, aku pun sama sekali tak menyalahkan siapapun. Hanya tidak senang saja membuatmu khawatir." jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu," Hinata mengulum senyum, "lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah." ucapnya pelan. Dan senyumannya pun mengembang saat mendapati anggukan dari sang kakak sepupu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sore hari telah menjelang, para pelajar dan pengajar dengan perlahan meninggalkan area sekolah, begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Siswa-siswi sekelasnya. Tak mempedulikan setiap pandangan yang terarah padanya— baik secara terang-terangan maupun diam-diam, pemuda bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu pun berlalu begitu saja.<p>

"N-Naruto_-kun, _kenapa tidak tersenyum sedikitpun." lirih seorang gadis bermata bulan, yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hinata ... ayo, kita pulang."

Mengangguk pelan, gadis itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah meraih tas berwarna _lavender_-nya yang tersimpan di bawah kursi.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau meminta kepada Nenek agar kita sekelas."

Melirik sekilas ke arah gadis berambut merah panjang yang berjalan di sampingnya, Naruto melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "Kau ingin kelasmu hancur, eh?" tanyanya penuh sarkasme.

Mengangkat kedua bahunya, gadis cantik berpenampilan super modis tersebut tersenyum simpul, "Itu sudah resiko, kalau kau dan Sasuke_-kun _bersama."

"Tsk ... kalau kau tahu, tak usah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, _Nee-chan._" sahutnya jengah.

"Tapi, kurasa tak akan masalah," mengerlingkan matanya jahil, gadis tersebut tiba-tiba menggamit lengan pemuda bermata _onyx _yang sedari tadi hanya berjalan tanpa berminat ikut menimpali obrolan, "Sasuke_-kun _juga tak akan keberatan bila tiba-tiba kau minta pindah kelas. Iya, 'kan, Sasuke_-kun?_"

"Hn." jawab atau gumam pemuda tersebut, tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya ke depan.

"Kau dengar, Naruto?"

"_Urusaii, _Karin_-nee._"

Memberengutkan wajahnya, gadis itu pun akhirnya diam dan tak bersuara, merasa malas dan kesal sekaligus pada putera dari adik ayahnya tersebut.

Terlarut dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat, Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya, sukses membuat Sasuke dan Karin ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"_S__ekuhara__ ...,_" ucapnya pelan.

Menautkan alisnya, Karin mengikuti ke mana arah tatapan mata sang adik sepupu, dan kemudian bibir merahnya pun melengkungkan senyuman sinis. "Tak usah mempedulikan gadis tidak berguna itu, biarkan saja." ucapnya dingin, nada ketidaksukaan terdengar begitu jelas.

"Huh?" Naruto mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Karin, dan senyuman pun ikut menghiasi wajahnya, "Persaingan antar gadis, eh?"

"_Urusaii ...," _serunya ketus. Karin mengencangkan gamitan lengannya pada Sasuke, "Sasuke_-kun ... _ayo, pulang." ajaknya manja.

Tanpa menjawab atau menggumamkan kata apa pun, pemuda _raven _itu pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun—

"_Dobe?_"

—untuk sejenak berhenti dan menoleh pada sahabat pirangnya yang masih diam di tempat.

"Kalian duluan saja," Naruto tersenyum jahil, "aku ingin sedikit bermain dengan mereka."

Mendengus pelan, Sasuke pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, dan kemudian berlalu pergi dengan gadis yang terus menggamit lengan kirinya.

Sementara itu, Naruto bersiul pelan, ada nada riang dalam siulannya.

"Tatapan itu ...," Naruto teringat akan tangkapannya beberapa saat lalu, sebuah tatapan mata yang nampak berbeda dari sang pemuda Uchiha. "Sasuke ... Sasuke ... ternyata begitu rupanya."

Menghela napasnya pelan, pemuda bermata biru musim panas tersebut menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada. "Hmp ... lumayan juga seleranya. Bolehlah untuk koleksi mainanku."

Dan, sebuah seringai pun terus bersarang di wajahnya seiring dengan langkah kakinya menuju belokan lorong di seberang sana.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, Sakura_-chan. _Kau tak usah malu-malu."

Seorang Siswa nampak tengah menyudutkan Sakura yang hanya melayangkan tatapan datar ke arah Siswa tersebut. Walau terlihat datar, namun akan terlihat suatu kepanikan yang tersirat di dalam sepasang mata _emerald _tersebut bila diperhatikan dengan teliti.

Gadis tersebut hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya yang terbilang cukup buruk saat ini. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menghajar kakak kelas kurang ajar yang sedari tadi menghalangi jalannya untuk pulang, namun salahkan keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkannya pada saat ini. Kondisi tubuhnya saat ini benar-benar lemah, faktor dirinya yang belum sempat makan pagi tadi dan dirinya yang kehilangan waktu makan siang karena di_-bully _habis-habisan, membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan stamina. Sungguh, dia merasa benar-benar menyedihkan. Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang selalu tampak kuat, kini menjadi sosok wanita yang lemah tak berdaya?

"Sakura_-chan ... _jangan diam saja, sayang."

Tersadar dari pemikirannya saat mendengar nada panggilan yang begitu menjijikan tersebut baginya, Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika siswa tersebut memerangkap tubuhnya dan hendak menciumnya. Memberontak sekuat mungkin, gadis berambut merah muda tersebut meringis ngilu saat punggungnya membentur dinding di belakangnya. Dan rasa takut pun menghinggapinya ketika tangan sang siswa tiba-tiba terarah pada bagian dadanya.

Sakura ingin menangis, dia panik. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa begitu lemah. Apakah dirinya benar-benar akan bernasib sebur—

"Maaf mengganggu waktu berharga kalian, tapi bisakah kalian melakukannya di tempat yang lebih layak?"

Sebuah suara bernada _baritone _tiba-tiba saja terdengar pada indera pendengarannya. Namun, apakah Sakura bisa bernapas lega?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tersenyum senang, seorang pemuda <em>raven <em>klimis melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke arah pintu utama mansion yang ditinggalinya. Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang akan diberi permen, pemuda tersebut menatap berbinar pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang baru saja tiba dari sekolahnya.

"_Nii-san__!"_ berseru riang, Sai— namanya— langsung menerjang pemuda berseragam sekolah tersebut dan memeluknya begitu erat. Sementara yang dipeluk hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. "_Nii-san__ ..., _Sai kangen."

Mendengus pelan, ditepuknya puncak kepala pemuda yang berada dua tahun di bawahnya tersebut, senyum tipis— namun lembut dan sarat akan kasih sayang— pun disunggingkannya. "_Nii-san__, _hanya pergi sebentar, Sai, dan kau sudah merindukanku."

"Tidak sebentar," merajuk dengan nada kekanakan, Sai menatap sendu sang kakak. "_Nii-san_ pergi meninggalkan Sai lama sekali, Sai kesepian. Besok Sai ingin ikut sekolah."

Menjentikkan jari telunjuknya pada sang adik, Sasuke terkekeh pelan ketika pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau sudah minum obat?"

Menggeleng pelan, Sai menyengir lebar. "Sai belum makan, kata Nenek sihir itu, Sai tidak butuh makan. Akan lebih baik kalau Sai cepat mati." ungkapnya polos, nada riang masih mendominasi nada bicaranya.

Menggermetakkan giginya, Sasuke menarik dan membuang napasnya secara bergantian, rasa muak dan amarah terasa mendominasi dirinya. Menatap pemuda yang masih bergelayut begitu manja padanya, Sasuke kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Bisa kau lepaskan tangan _Nii-san, _Sai?"

Menatap sang Kakak dengan tatapan tidak rela, Sai kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mau, nanti _Nii-san _pergi lagi."

"Tidak, Sai. _Nii-san _hanya ingin ganti pakaian, nanti kita makan bersama, ya."

Menghembuskan napasnya berat, Sai pun menganggukkan kepala. "_Nii-san _jangan bohong, ya. Nanti Sai nangis, lho."

"Tentu. Kau tunggu _Nii-san _di ruang makan, ya."

"SIAP!" teriaknya seraya memberikan sebuah penghormatan a la tentara, pemuda itu pun kemudian berlari dengan riangnya.

Sementara Sasuke, pemuda tersebut mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat. "Kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal, wanita sialan." desisnya dingin, penuh tekad dan kemurkaan.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN.**_

_Hallo, semuanya._

_Adakah yang menunggu fict ini update? Hehe ... lama updatenya dan pendek pula. Maaf, ya. _

_Ya ampun ... di ujung, Sasuke OOC, euy._

_Ucapan terima kasih, Iyes ucapkan pada kalian semua yang telah membaca, mereview, memfavorite-kan, mem-follow, dan sekedar mampir pada fict ini._

_Maaf sekali belum bisa memperpanjang word, dan juga maaf karena berhenti di saat yang tidak tepat._

_Oh ... iya, Iyes mau nanya. Apa sebaiknya genre-nya diganti ya, jadi friendship, soalnya Iyes mendadak ragu sama genre-nya. Atau biarin aja? Atau adakah seseorang yang mau memberitahu fict ini genre-nya cocok yang mana? Please, jangan ketawain saya._

* * *

><p><em>Balasan untuk review :<em>

**Mantika mochi**_ : Iya, jahat. Tapi ada alasan kok di balik sikapnya._

**Sarah-can**_ : SasuHina? Hmp ... tidak ada kok. Walaupun ada, itu paling Cuma obrolan biasa. Iya, silakan. Panggil Iyes langsung juga boleh._

**UchiHaruno Misaki **_: wah, terima kasih, ya. Iyes benar-benar harus banyak belajar nulis. Seneng, lho, ada yang memberi info. Jangan bosen, ya. Kalau gitu ... aku aja deh yang jadi istrinya Hashirama. /dibantaiMito_

**Kokoro **_ : Sasuke dan Naruto emang teman masa kecil, klo Hina-chan, akan terlihat di chapter depan._

**mangetsuNaru **_ : uwah ... typo's serasa naksir dengan saya. Pairnya NH dan SS, diusahakan pembagiannya nanti._

**Persephone-Athena**_ : wah, nama accountnya ada Athena-nya, jadi inget adek kecil saya yang suka putri Athena. /dibuang Semoga aja bisa adil untuk ke depannya, tapi kayaknya di sini Sakura bagiannya sedikit. Haduh, klo masalah sekedar kissu, aku type orang yang suka nulis yang lebih ngutamain ikatan perasaan dulu, jadi scene itu mah belakangan. Wah, terima kasih sudah difav._

**Virgo24 **_ : hmp ... memang akan ada selingan NaruSaku untuk ke depannya, tapi ada alasan kok kenapa ada NaruSaku-nya. Semoga bisa berkenan._

**Yuuna Emiko **_: Sudah dilanjut._

**Bluestar2604 **_ : Sasu punya alasan tersendiri. Gak, Cuma Sasuke sama Naruto yang pernah satu sekolah. Sudah update._

**Kyuhyun cho**_ : terima kasih, maaf lama._

**Blackschool **_ : terima kasih, sudah dilanjut._

**Heni. Lusiana. 39**_ : pernah, dulu. Suka ... gak, ya? Udah ada bayangan dong?_

**Guest **_ : hmp ... semoga penasarannya terobati. Sudah dilanjut._

_**Guest1 **__ : Iyes suka fict mellow. Maaf membuat mereka sedih dulu. Maaf lama._

**Syah9126 **_ : grepe-grepe? Aduh, jangan dong. Kasihan Hina-chan._

**Luca Marvell**_ : Bisa dibilang begitu, nanti akan kelihatan sedikit di chapter depan._

**Go Minami Asuka Bi**_ : wah, terima kasih. Aku memang suka keliru. Sekalian mau nanya, boleh? Untuk kata motif yang benar 'motiv' atau 'motif' ? maaf merepotkan._

**Black March 31**_ : maaf lama, sudah diupdate. Terima kasih._

**Haruka Smile**_ : waduh, maaf lama._

**Ivochan **_ : salam kenal. aduduh, maaf sekali update-nya lama banget. Lima chapter? /tepar_

**Ferluci97 **_ : syukurlah, aku sempet takut nanti dikirain bashing chara._

**DiRa-cchi 7ack**_ : hehe ... sudah dilanjut. Semoga penasarannya terobati._

**Kenyich **_ : masa lalu mereka akan terkuak seiring berjalannya cerita. Sudah dilanjut, terima kasih telah menunggu._

**Ms. X**_ : hmp ... maaf, ya, pendek terus. Makasih sudah suka, maaf mengecewakan._

**Sakii **_ : itu ... ada alasannya, kok. Semuanya menderita, hehe ... cinta segitiga? Sebenarnya cinta segilima. Maaf lama. /dibuangReader_

**Aizen L sousuke**_ : terima kasih sudah menunggu._

**Qoha. Uzumakey**_ : sudah dilanjut._

**UcihaMiyabi **_ : thank's_

**Fauzi. Uchiha. 18**_ : sudah dilanjut._

**Durarawr **_ : wah, terima kasih banyak. Eh, yang benar? Aisshhh... jadi ngerasa tersanjung. Maaf lama._

**Wiia chan**_ : terima kasih, maaf lama. Salam kenal._

**Guest2 **_ : syukurlah, padahal takutnya dikira ngebashing Naruto-kun. teman? Sepertinya bukan. Akan terlihat di chapter depan. Salam kenal._

* * *

><p><em>Review, plese...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**It's You**

_Semua chara adalah hak milik __**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, It's You **__adalah tulisan __**Iyes Zayyana.**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, Newbi, **__cerita monoton, alur tidak beraturan, dan kekurangan lainnya._

_** Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku, **__dan beberapa selingan sebelum mencapai pair utama._

_Tidak suka? Jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. Flame? Jangan kasar-kasar, ya._

_**Happy reading...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata mnghentikan kedua langkah kakinya tepat di depan pintu kediamannya. Menggigiti kuku jempol tangannya, gelisah. Gadis cantik berambut _indigo _panjang itu pun menutup kedua matanya, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya secara bergantian guna meredakan rasa gelisah yang selalu muncul saat dirinya tiba di kediamannya. Membuka kedua matanya kemudian, dengan mantap gadis itu meraih knop pintu di hadapannya, dan kemudian membuka pintu tersebut.

_Tidak ada._

Mengulum senyum tipis karena merasa lega, gadis itu pun melangkahkan kakinya lebih masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa pulang terlambat?"

_Deg._

Dan ternyata kelegaannya hanyalah bersifat sementara. Sebuah senyum getir tersungging pada wajahnya. Mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas tangga, Hinata mendapati sesosok pria paruh baya berkimono _lavender _muda yang tengah menghujamkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"Ketinggalan bus, _Tou-sama._" jawabnya pelan, wajahnya pun ditundukkannya.

"Ck ... alasan," balasnya dingin. Suara langkah kaki yang tengah menuruni tangga pun terdengar, "Kau hanya tidak ingin cepat-cepat berjumpa denganku, bukan?"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, gadis muda itu pun tersentak saat tangan kanannya dicengkram dengan begitu kasarnya oleh pria yang _notabene_-nya merupakan Ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan berdandanlah," Beliau menatapnya lurus tepat ke mata, senyum dingin pun tersungging pada wajahnya. "Kau tentu tak berpikir untuk melalaikan kewajiban dan mengecewakan para pelangganmu, bukan?"

Menahan air mata yang terasa terus mendesak untuk dikeluarkan, sebuah gelengan pelan pun dilakukannya. "Tentu tidak, _Tou-sama._" jawabnya lirih, sarat akan keputusasaan.

Tersenyum puas, pria itu pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada sang puteri. "Cepat, jangan membuang waktu." tegasnya.

Mengangguk pelan, Hinata kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga.

"_Nee-chan ...,_"

Menghentikan langkahnya sejenak ketika berpapasan dengan Adik perempuannya, gadis cantik tersebut tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hanabi."

Tersenyum getir, gadis yang berusia tiga tahun lebih muda dari dirinya itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. "Semoga Tuhan segera membebaskanmu dari kebiadaban _Tou-sama._" ucapnya begitu pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan dirinya untuk menepuk puncak kepala sang Adik, puteri sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi itu pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menatap pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang duduk tepat di seberangnya, Sakura tersenyum jeri saat melihat cara makan pemuda berusia setara dengannya tersebut. Sungguh, betapa rakusnya pemuda di hadapannya.<p>

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Merasa malu karena ketahuan memperhatikan pemuda tersebut, Sakura pun tersenyum kaku. Diraihnya gelas berisi jus _strawberry _yang terletak di atas meja, kemudian meminumnya perlahan.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, ketika pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut menyelamatkannya dari aksi pelecehan yang menimpanya di sekolah. Entah ada atau tidak motif tersembunyi di balik aksi penyelamatannya tersebut, gadis berambut senada dengan bunga musim semi tersebut tetap bersyukur dan berterimakasih. Senyuman tipis pun terulas pada wajahnya, tanpa disadarinya.

"Kau manis bila tersenyum."

Tersentak dari pemikirannya, gadis itu pun memfokuskan diri untuk memandang pemuda ber_name tag _'Uzumaki Naruto' tersebut. Dan, sebuah senyuman pada wajah berkulit _tan _di hadapannya pun sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona. Gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut tak mungkin mengingkari pesona pemuda yang telah melakukan pemukulan pada pelaku pelecehannya di sekolah. Namun—

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

—Sakura lebih memilih mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi terngiang dalam benaknya daripada harus terjerat oleh pesona pemuda yang belum jelas statusnya; _lawan atau kawan._

Sebuah kernyitan alis pun tampak pada sang pemuda, sebelum akhirnya kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau berbeda dan istimewa."

Ucapan bernada ringan tersebut sukses membuat Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

Paham dengan kebingungan gadis bermata _emerald _di hadapannya, pemuda itu pun kembali membuka suara, "Dalam sekali lihat, aku tahu kau bukanlah wanita lemah yang sama sekali tak bisa mempertahankan diri. Bentuk tangan dan kaki, serta postur tubuhmu tampak jelas sering mendapatkan pelatihan fisik." Dia kembali terkekeh, "Aku hanya merasa sayang bila keperawanamu terenggut secara paksa tanpa kerelaanmu."

Mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat, karena merasa kesal akan kevulgaran kata-kata yang terlontar dengan begitu ringannya dari sosok pirang di hadapannya tersebut, Sakura pun melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal sevulgar itu sembarangan?" tanyanya ketus.

Menggedikkan bahunya tak acuh, Naruto pun lebih memilih meraih jus jeruk di atas meja. "Anggap saja karena aku tak pernah menyekolahkan mulutku."

"..."

"Lagipula yang kuherankan, bagaimana bisa aku menemui perempuan langka sepertimu." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, setengah takjub dan merasa tak percaya. "Bahkan, aku sendiri sampai bingung harus memberikanmu _ applause _atau justru menertawakanmu."

"Bisakah kau mengganti topik tidak bermutu ini?" Sakura mendesis sinis, "Lagipula itu urusanku, bukan urusanmu."

"Habisnya aku tidak tahan untuk tidak membahasnya." Naruto meneguk jus jeruk tersebut perlahan, iris matanya menatap lekat gadis yang nampak memerah karena malu dan kesal tersebut.

"Hey ... Sakura_-chan._" panggilnya kemudian, setelah mereka cukup lama terdiam dalam keheningan.

"..."

"Boleh kupanggil begitu, kan?" tanyanya saat mendapati keterdiaman dan pelototan dari sang gadis musim semi di hadapannya.

Tak berniat untuk memjawab sama sekali, Sakura hanya menghentikan pelototannya saja.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai tanda persetujuan darimu," Naruto mengulum senyum tipis. "Karena aku sedang tidak berminat untuk berbasa-basi, jadi langsung saja pada intinya. Apa yang akan kau hadiahkan padaku, bila aku membantumu terbebas dari pem_bully_an yang belakangan ini menimpamu?"

Menatap tak percaya pada sosok pirang tersebut, Sakura terdiam. Keterkejutan dan kebingungan pun memenuhi pemikirannya.

"Aku memang anak baru, tapi koneksi yang kuat dan observasi yang kulakukan sendiri, tentunya bukanlah hal yang bisa diragukan." Seringai lebar tersungging pada wajahnya, "Bahkan, aku pun sudah memiliki informasi tentangmu, dengan begitu jelas."

"Ka—"

"Tidak perlu bertanya siapa diriku, yang harus kau tanamkan dalam pemikiranmu; kuasaku bahkan melebihi pemuda yang kau idamkan. Dan, tentunya bukan hal sulit untukmu bila ingin membalas perbuatannya padamu. Cukup kau menuruti semua kata-kataku, maka semua hal yang mustahil pun bisa kau dapatkan dariku." terangnya panjang lebar dan penuh percaya diri.

Mendengus saat mendapati kesombongan dari sang Uzumaki, Sakura tersenyum merendahkan. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

Menggedikkan bahu, senyuman miring disunggingkannya. "Tidak perlu kepercayaan, _simbiosis mutualisme _pun sudah cukup." ungkapnya ringan.

"Jangan bercanda." serunya tajam, tatapan matanya pun memancarkan ketidaksukaan yang sangat kentara. "Kau pikir aku ini apa? Kau dan tawaran busukmu ... benar-benar membuatku muak."

_**Grek ...**_

Suara kursi yang bergeser pun menjadi jawaban atas tawaran dari pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. Sakura kemudian segera melenggang pergi dari restoran sederhana tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Berharga diri tinggi, eh?" kekehan pelan kembali terdengar lolos dari bibirnya, senyum penuh arti pun tersungging dengan begitu jelas. "Ya, kita lihat sejauh mana gadis itu mempertahankan kekeraskepalaannya."

Dan, Naruto kemudian tertawa keras; sama sekali tak mempedulikan seluruh pandangan dan tanggapan yang tertuju ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Membelai rambut sang adik yang tengah tertidur dalam pangkuannya secara lembut, Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah sebuah pigura besar—berisi foto keluarga— yang terpasang di dinding. Sebuah senyum kecut tersungging pada wajah tampannya, pun dengan tatapan mata yang begitu sarat akan kerinduan.<p>

"_Kaa-san ..._"

Sebuah panggilan bernada lemah yang tiba-tiba terdengar ke dalam indera pendengaran membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah sang adik yang masih terlelap, Sasuke mengertakkan giginya. Kemarahan dan kebencian, seketika menyeruak dan memenuhi dirinya. Hasrat ingin menghancurkan seseorang pun kembali timbul.

"Kau tenang saja, _Otoutou. _Tak akan lama lagi wanita sialan itu pasti akan segera angkat kaki dari rumah kita, dan _Nii-san _pun pasti bisa membawa _Kaa-san _beserta _Aniki _kembali." ungkapnya penuh tekad.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Membasahi tubuh berbalut <em>dress mini <em>berwarna putih dengan guyuran air _shower _yang terus mengalir dengan deras, gadis berambut _indigo _panjang itu pun mengeratkan tangannya yang tengah memeluk lututnya. Suara isakan terdengar samar dari bibirnya. Wajahnya dibenamkannya dalam di antara kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, entah karena rasa dingin yang terasa menusuk kulit, atau karena isak tangis yang sedari tadi teredam oleh kerasnya suara air yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Sampai kapan, Tuhan? Sampai kapan?"

Pertanyaan bernada lirih tersebut pun terucap secara berulang, bagai mantra untuk meredakan kesedihan.

.

.

.

_**Flashback on.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Terus memacu langkahnya secara cepat, Hinata terus menelusuri lorong-lorong panjang serba putih tersebut. Terengah, langkah kakinya pun terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu ruangan. Mata beriris indahnya menatap nanar ruangan bertuliskan VIP 1064 di hadapannya._

_Menarik napas panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya, Hinata membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan tangan yang gemetar. Suara isak tangis seketika terdengar memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Air mata pun mengalir begitu saja dan membasahi pipinya, ketika kedua matanya dengan jelas menangkap pemandangan yang terpampang nyata di hadapannya; di mana terlihat jelas seorang gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahunan yang tengah menangis tersedu seraya memeluk tubuh seorang wanita paruh baya dengan erat._

"Kaa-sama ...,"

_Tak perlu dirinya untuk melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan tersebut, karena hanya melihat dari titik dirinya berdiri pun; gadis berambut indigo panjang itu dapat menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi._

_Rasa sesal dan kesedihan yang terasa menyesakkan dadanya pun membuatnya jatuh bersimpuh. Matanya hanya bisa terus menatap nanar. Sementara diri, hanya bisa meratap nasib yang harus kehilangan seorang figur Ibu tercinta._

"Kaa-sama ... gomen."

.

.

.

_Menatap pusara yang tepat berada di hadapan matanya, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu pun mendekap erat sebuah pigura berisi foto seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang. Tepat di sampingnya, seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang berdiri dengan tubuh tegap._

"_Kau pulanglah, _Nii-san."

"_..."_

_Tak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda tersebut, sebuah hembusan napas berat pun terdengar lepas dari bibirnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Nii-san. _Kumohon biarkan aku sendiri di sini." Hinata terkekeh pahit, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Setidaknya sampai aku siap untuk menerima semua ini."_

_**Puk ...**_

_Mendongakkan kepalanya guna memandang wajah pemuda yang tengah menepuk puncak kepalanya, gadis itu pun tersenyum lirih saat mendapati sebuah ulasan senyum dari pemuda yang merupakan kakak sepupunya tersebut._

"_Kau baik-baiklah. Aku akan menemani Hanabi sampai kau kembali."_

_Merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki Kakak sepupu yang begitu mengerti dirinya, Hinata tersenyum penuh syukur dan terima kasih._

"_Jangan terlalu memaksa kondisi tubuhmu, Hinata. Ingatlah Hanabi yang membutuhkanmu." _

_Mengangguk pelan, gadis itu pun kembali mengarahkan segala perhatiannya pada nisan berbentuk salib di hadapannya. "Aku mengerti."_

_Dan, suara langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh pun menjadi tanda kepergian sang Kakak sepupu._

_._

_._

_._

_Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras hingga nyaris berdarah, wajahnya pun ditundukkannya dalam. Rasa takut dan gelisah mendominasi dirinya. Sungguh, Hinata sama sekali tak pernah berpikir akan menghadapi kejadian buruk seperti ini. Rasa sesal pun ikut mendatanginya. Hinata benar-benar tak menyangka keputusannya untuk bertahan lama di area pemakaman, akan membuahkan hasil yang tidak baik._

"_A-Aku mo-hon ... ja-ngan sakiti a-aku." ucapnya lirih dan terbata. Tubuhnya menggigil, ketakutan. _

"_Hahaha ...,"_

_Namun, justru suara tawalah yang menjadi jawaban atas ketakutannya, sebelum akhirnya sosok pria asing bertubuh gempal tersebut melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan dengan kasar mencoba melucuti pakaian serba hitam yang tengah dikenakan sang gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut._

_Dan, rasa takut yang begitu kuat menyerang dirinya pun membuat kegelapan dengan perlahan merenggut kesadarannya._

_._

_._

_**Flashback off.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tersadar dari ingatan menyakitkan yang tiba-tiba kembali membayangi dirinya, suara isak tangis pun semakin keras terdengar mendominasi ruangan berukuran sedang tersebut. Kegetiran hidup yang selama ini telah dijalaninya, membuat gadis cantik itu terkadang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun—

"_Hidup itu tidak berjalan seperti di negeri dongeng. Tapi, percayalah. Kesabaran dan keteguhan hati ... akan membuat hidupmu lebih indah daripada negeri dongeng itu sendiri." Pemuda berpakaian khas pasien rumah sakit tersebut tersenyum lebar dan mengelus poni Hinata, "Karena itu ... tetaplah bertahan, dan jangan pernah sekali lagi berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Ingatlah, Tuhan itu ada dan selalu mendengarkan doa setiap hambanya."_

—sebuah alasan membuatnya bertahan.

"Naruto_-kun ..._"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Suara denting sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan permukaan piring terdengar mendominasi ruang makan bergaya eropa tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut <em>raven <em>nampak tengah mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet makan secara elegan. Mata beriris _onyx_-nya menatap datar apa pun yang tampak dalam penglihatannya.

"Sasuke."

Sebuah suara dingin bernada tegas pun tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang ada. Sementara yang dipanggil, hanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sang pemanggil.

"Berpenampilanlah yang rapi untuk nanti malam. Ada acara yang harus kau datangi."

"Hn." jawabnya singkat, tanpa ada ketertarikan sama sekali.

Mengangguk puas, pria bertubuh tegap— yang merupakan kepala keluarga Uchiha— itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seorang wanita cantik berusia dua puluh lima tahunan yang tengah memotong roti di atas piring, "Dan kau, Ino." Beliau tersenyum tipis saat wanita tersebut menatapnya, "Berdandanlah yang cantik. Banyak kolega bisnis yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu."

Mengulas senyum, wanita berambut piarang itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Tentu, _Anata._"

_**Grek ...**_

Suara kursi yang bergeser pun membuat keduanya sontak mengarahkan fokus mereka pada pemuda berambut _raven _yang kini telah berdiri dengan tegak.

"Aku berangkat." ucap Sasuke dengan begitu dinginnya.

Dan, sebuah seringai tipis pun bertengger manis pada wajah cantik wanita tersebut, tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menyeringai lebar ketika melihat seorang Siswi yang tengah berlari sekuat tenaga; demi menghindari kumpulan Siswa dan Siswi yang sedari tadi terus mengejarnya, seraya membawa tomat dan telur busuk pada masing-masing tangan mereka, Naruto pun menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.<p>

"Teruslah berlari, Sakura_-chan._" ucapnya riang. Kekehan pun terus terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Aku penasaran," Karin yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya memperhatikan kejadian tersebut tanpa minat pun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya, "apa yang membuatmu memintaku untuk memerintahkan mereka melempari gadis itu dengan tomat dan telur busuk?"

Tersenyum miring ke arah sepupu perempuannya, pemuda bermarga Uzumaki-Namikaze itu kemudian mengembangkan cengiran lebar. "Kalau kukatakan aku tertarik padanya, apa tanggapanmu?"

Melebarkan kedua bola mata di balik lensa kacamatanya— yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, Karin menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Kau serius?"

"Hmp ..."

"Astaga, Naruto ... apa kau gila?" Karin meringis, "Bagaimana bisa seleramu turun dengan begitu jauhnya hingga ke level paling dasar? Astaga, aku pasti bermimpi."

Tak mempedulikan sepupunya yang nampak begitu terpukul, Naruto hanya menggedikkan bahu tak acuh, dan melenggang pergi begitu saja dengan santainya.

"Ini baru akan dimulai, _Nee-chan. _Bersiaplah." gumam Naruto pelan, tanpa bisa didengar oleh siapa pun.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N.**

_Aduh... mohon maaf semuanya. Masih update dengan begitu pendeknya dan lama pula. Saya benar-benar payah dalam mengetik fict._

_Dan seperti kata Naruto, cerita ini baru akan dimulai. Buat yang nunggu NaruHina dan SasuSaku, sampai jumpa chapter depan. Tapi, siap-siap bergalau ria. /plakkk Sedikit bocoran, Sai akan berperan penting untuk hubungan SasuSaku, dan untuk KarinFC maaf sangat karena akan menjadi batu sandungan untuk hubungan NH dan SS.  
><em>

_Mohon maaf pula tidak membalas review-nya satu per satu. Tapi, semua review-nya sudah saya baca kok. Review kalian benar-benar membuat saya merasa tersanjung. Maaf juga untuk typo's yang sepertinya mencintai saya._

_Thank to read, review, follow, favorite, etc._

_Big thanks and hug to : sakura uchiha stivani / __**KaRyuu no Yokou / **__hachiko desuka / __**NaruHinaKarin Forever / **__Go Minami Asuka Bi / __**azizanr / **__Ms. X / __**sakii / **__Zero Kiryuu 1 / __**Henilusiana39 / **__fauzi. Uchiha. 18 / __**Kenyich-chan / **__Haruka Smile / __**Wiia chan / **__tataruka / __**DiRa-cchi 7ack / **__meow / __**Yuuna Emiko / **__kimiarraso / __**2nd silent reader / **__salva / __**Adri / **__keybaekyixing / __**naruhina-chan / **__guest / __**undhott / **__guest2 / __**NamikazeARES / **__Guest3 / __**Mademosilellenna / **__yamanakavidi __**/ dll.**_

_Review, please..._


End file.
